The Curse
by Lexa Jackson
Summary: Elena discovers that she has been cursed. Can Elena with the help of Elijah remove the curse and stop the hunters in time? Season 4 AU.


Chapter 1

The cold night air burned Elena's lungs as she ran through the heavily wooded forest. She couldn't stop, not yet, he was still close behind her. Elena dropped her hand down to her chest as her fingers grazed the sharp wood protruding out from her skin. It was bad, but unfortunately she wouldn't be able to tell just how bad until she lost the hunter that was fast on her trail. She pushed her legs to move faster despite the searing pain radiating from her left side.

Elena dared a glance over her shoulder at her would be killer. Much to her horror, she saw him bounding over stumps and roots as he quickly closed the gap between them. Her super human speed no longer seemed super or speedy.

'_What was wrong with her? The wood of the arrow must have been soaked in vervain,_' she surmised.

Silently, Elena cursed herself. She should have known better. Damon had claimed that the vampire hunter, Connor, was dead, but obviously that was most definitely not the case. If only her transition had been easier, then she'd at least be strong enough to outrun him. She was having a truly terrible time of it all. Stephen's animal diet didn't agree with her, nor did Damon's blood, she couldn't keep down blood bags or the blood of those frat boys. _Only Matt…_Poor Matt, who had blamed himself for her death, was willing to give her anything. He wasn't an option anymore, especially not after she was seconds away from drinking him dry in her kitchen yesterday. It was all Rebekah's fault for causing the crash.

Suddenly, Elena's foot hit a thick tree root causing her to stumble forward. She felt herself falling to the ground and knew instantly that it was all over. The hunter would be on her in mere moments. She squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for impact with the cold, hard ground. Seconds ticked by but Elena had yet to hit the ground. _'Odd,' _she thought.

As the newly turned vampire opened her eyes, Elena's senses were immediately overwhelmed by a presence surrounding her with strong arms. She felt her cheek brush against the soft silk suit of her saviour as she lifted her head. Her gaze finally met his with dark intensity.

"Elijah?" she whispered, relief filling her trembling voice.

Elijah glared at the woman before him with pure hatred. Violently, he pushed her against the trunk of a nearby oak, his hand slipping around her neck. "Katerina," he hissed.

Elena's eyes shot open. "What? Nooo…" she croaked as more pain shot through her.

"I told you the last time what would happen if you ever crossed my path again," he replied harshly.

"Eli..jah…it's me…Elena…" Elena felt her head swim. The pain consumed her.

"Do you take me for a fool, Katerina?"

Elena shook her head in weak protest.

In the distance, the hunter called out. "Elena Gilbert…I know you're here and I know what you are. It will be better for you if you surrender now."

Elijah's dark gaze scanned hers intently as he listened to the hunter drawing near.

"I'll tell you what Elena, if you turn yourself over to me, I will leave Jeremy alone," Connor said as his voice echoed off of the surrounding trees.

Elena sucked in a sharp breath and struggled with all of her might to free herself from Elijah's grip. "Let me go…I have to protect Jeremy…" she mouthed, clawing at the hand that held her pinned against the tree.

Immediately, Elijah released her from his stranglehold causing her to gasp loudly as she landed on her feet once again. He had a million questions for her but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the crunching of fallen leaves nearby. The vampire hunter was closing in on them. Their eyes met once more, and in that single moment, he opened his soul to her.

A sense of calmness and relief instantly washed over Elena as she leaned against him for support. "What are we…" she started to say before he cut her off by touching his smooth finger lightly to her soft lips. His quick sideways glance alerted her to the fact the hunter was just a few short feet away.

"Elena…come out, come out, wherever you are," the hunter sneered.

Elijah was ready to rip the hunter's head off but he could tell that Elena was badly injured. He lowered his hand to the wooden arrow protruding from her side, his fingers gently grazing the delicate skin around it. The arrow burned his fingertips as he touched it.

'_Vervain. How irritating,' _he thought.

He was able to surmise by the feel of the arrow and its approximate location that she wasn't in any immediate danger, but her complexion worried him. She needed to feed. First, he needed to move her to a safe distance. Then, he would slice down that hunter. Elijah gently lifted Elena into his arms and moved with lightning speed to hide behind a very large sycamore tree. One glance down at the young vampire in his arms told him everything he needed to know. She was fading fast. Anger seethed in him. He was going to make quick work of the hunter.

Suddenly, his senses detected…_hybrids? _He could hear four, possibly five of them aiding the hunter in his search.

"Dammit," Elijah cursed under his breath. Niklaus had to be behind it all. His dark eyes turned back down to Elena's confused expression. "Change of plans," he whispered quietly. And with that, they were gone.


End file.
